i. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the reprocessing, cleaning, sterilizing, and/or decontamination of medical instruments.
ii. Description of the Related Art
In various circumstances, an endoscope can include an elongate portion, or tube, having a distal end which can be configured to be inserted into the body of a patient and, in addition, a plurality of channels extending through the elongate portion which can be configured to direct water, air, and/or any other suitable fluid into a surgical site. In some circumstances, one or more channels in an endoscope can be configured to guide a surgical instrument into the surgical site. In any event, an endoscope can further include a proximal end having inlets in fluid communication with the channels and, in addition, a control head section having one or more valves, and/or switches, configured to control the flow of fluid through the channels. In at least one circumstance, an endoscope can include an air channel, a water channel, and one or more valves within the control head configured to control the flow of air and water through the channels.
Decontamination systems can be used to reprocess previously-used medical devices, such as endoscopes, for example, such that the medical devices can be used again. A variety of decontamination systems exist for reprocessing endoscopes. In general, such systems may include at least one rinsing basin in which an endoscope that is to be cleaned and/or disinfected can be placed. The rinsing basin is commonly supported by a housing that supports a circulation system of lines, pumps and valves for the purpose of directing a cleaning and/or disinfecting agent into and/or onto an endoscope which has been placed in the basin. During the decontamination process, the channels within the endoscope can be evaluated in order to verify that the channels are unobstructed. In various embodiments, the circulation system can be fluidly coupled to the endoscope channels by connectors which releasably engage ports which can define the ends of the channels. Such connectors can achieve a fluid-tight seal while attached to the endoscope, yet they can be easily releasable at the conclusion of the decontamination process.
The foregoing discussion should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.